The dead lover
by mele32
Summary: When Voldemort was young, he killed a young girl that was a big influence to what he is now. He finds a girl who looks much like her. What will he do?


_tap, tap, tap goes _Voldemort's fingers loudly on the long wooden table of the Malfoy manor thinking. Your probably thinking hes thinking of a plan to kill Harry Potter, but he wasn't. He was thinking of a girl from when he was younger, a girl named Helena Ambrosia. In the wizarding world she is very famous under many names such as 'The dead lover', 'Voldemort's first kill', some people even say she was the first death eater Voldemort ever had, but also think otherwise since she was a Gryffindor.

"My lord, may i ask if you are in need of anything?" Snape asked disrupting him from his thoughts, curios of what had taken hold of the dark lord's mind for so long.

"Snape?"

"Yes my lord?"

"Have you ever loved before?"

The question had made Snape think of lily. But that same question had reminded him of also the insufferable James Potter, the man who stole Lily away from him, bare his children instead of his own, spend the rest of her life with him instead of him, and made him lonely and never love again because his love was too strong for Lily Evans.

"My lord, I have not." he lied not wanting to share his feelings, problems, and over all weakness.

"Then I am in no need of your help, Snape." Voldemort said getting up leaving Snape with himself.

* * *

><p>Young Iris sat down in the Hogwarts express reading like she always does, since the third year, with her three best friends Ron, Harry, and Hermoine beside her. They were arguing about Harry accusing Draco Malfoy of being a death eater on this very day, unlike other days.<p>

"Bloody hell Iris, is all you ever do is read?" asked Ron turning his attention away from the conversation.

"Be quite Ron, it's good that she reading. She used to never read before so this is good for her." Hermione defended.

"Not if it's all you ever do all day."He testified.

"I bet if you read some you would know how great it is."

"Not if it makes me boring." Ron said causing Iris to shut my book and throw it at him." What the bloody hell was that for?"

"I'm not boring, you ass." she replied as he rubbed his four head.

"Well you don't have to throw a book at me." he frowned and got up to go look at it in the bathroom with harry following.

"He's such a crybaby." Iris said shaking her head reaching down to her book to continue on.

"What is really the reason why you read so much now nowadays?" Hermione asked.

"It's a way to get my mind off of things."

"What is it you're even reading?" Hermione asked taking the book out of her hands." The story of Helena Ambrosia? Iris why are you reading this?"

"Because I herd we have to write a report on a famous person in muggle studies. You know, how muggles write reports and things." She lied, the real reason was while they were at the ministry of magic Voldemort had called her Helena. He then started walking towards her while holding out his hand, reaching out as if he was drawn to her, forgetting all about Potter. Something inside her wanted to go out and grab his hand but she held back, before she knew it he was gone. In the back of her mind she somewhat regretted not reaching out for his hand as well.

"Alright then." Hermione said handing back her book.

"Thank you." She said turning her gaze back to the book as Ron walked back inside.

Soon after Ron had come back, the train came screeching halt. Iris looked around wondering where Harry went since he did not return with Ron.

"Ron?" She spoke, getting his attention."Where's Harry?"

"How should I know?"He replied.

"He followed you when you went to the bathroom, didn't he?"

"No he didn't."

"C'mon you two, Harry might already be making his way Hogwarts." Hermione stood up, getting all of her things before walking out of the cart and onto Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore yelled out to all the students, Iris decided to tune it out since she has herd this welcoming so many times before. She didn't realize that Dumbledore had finished until she felt someone sit beside her. She looked to see Harry with a bloody nose. She frowned and got napkin to wipe the blood off.<p>

"What happened?" Iris asked.

"Nothing."

"I know something happened, you might as well tell me." Iris stated. "Or I'll force it out."

"I got in a fight."

"I doubt that."

"I don't." Harry told her, she gave him an unhappy look that always scared him a little. He sighed and gave in. "I wanted to see if Malfoy was a death eater."

Iris rolled her eyes while taking the napkin away. "I'm sure there's a easier way that doesn't end with a bloody nose."

"I doubt that." He said mocking her, she sent him a glare but he was already eating, his eyes away from her gaze. She sighed and went back to her food, muttering a irritated "Boys." under her breath.


End file.
